Afférrate a tu novia
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: ...es algo malo, no importa si tú eres la que lo hace, o si es tu novia. Y aún así, es una de las formas de expresar su amor, ¿cierto?


.  
>Hello! Sí, soy yo! Sí, es 14 de febrero y aquí estoy en plena madrugada (son las 6am por acá X3) para dejarles un fic digno (?) de este día!<p>

Por cierto, deben agradecerle a mi tropa de Facebook porque gracias a sus "likes" ustedes salieron beneficiados. Un hurra por esas 9 personas! Yeyy!

Ahora... sin más... los dejo con algo q puede ser q disfruten mucho :3

* * *

><p><span>Aférrate a tu chica<span>

"_Eres tan cliché… diciendo cosas como 'quiero estar contigo' o algo así, mientras que sabes perfectamente bien que incluso si no dices esa clase de cosas por el resto de nuestras vidas, oye, siempre voy a estar a tu lado…_

* * *

><p>"Y aquí estás… murmurando cosas sin sentido en mi cama, gritando como una idiota, rehusándote a regresar a la tierra y ¡COMENZAR A ESTUDIAR!" gritó Mio enojada "¿Quién fue la que dijo el ay-que-dulce 'voy a estar siempre a tu lado' el mes pasado?"<p>

Ritsu no respondió. Estaba como estatua en la cama de Mio, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada como si pretendiera estar muerta, lo cual enojó aún más a Mio. Deseaba poder tirarla de la cama con fuerza, como un tronco de madera, si sólo el otro lado de la cama no estuviera contra la pared, por eso.

Deseando ir a la misma Universidad que Mio y los otros miembros del club, la floja baterista le había pedido una dura sesión en la casa de los Akiyamas para el examen de admisión que era en dos días, pero como siempre, el trabajo de Mio, que todo el día consistió principalmente en revisar su lento y doloroso progreso y, como siempre, al final Mio fue la única quién en realidad hizo algo de _estudio._

Mio siguió regañándola.

"¿Estás segura que quieres ir a la Universidad para Señoritas de Japón? La presión te matará" dijo Mio mientras se acercaba a la cama y sacudía el hombro de Ritsu impacientemente. "Ya terminé de revisar tu trabajo. Oye, Ritsu, contéstame."

Esta vez Ritsu, inesperadamente, dio una respuesta… con un rápido abrazo que casi hizo que Mio gritara de sorpresa.

"¡Ahh! Rit… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Ritsu se puso cómoda al contacto del cuerpo de Mio. "Deja de preocuparte por mí" murmuró con una sonrisa "No eres mi mamá, eres mi novia."

Mio se sonrojó mientras veía el rostro ruborizado de Ritsu. Rayos, odiaba cuando Ritsu comenzaba a usar sus frasecitas para obtener lo que quería… lo cual, bueno, casi siempre funcionaba.

"…me convertiré en tu mamá algún día si te sigues comportando así…" alcanzó a decir Mio.

"Te amo, mami" dijo Ritsu con voz infantil, besando su mejilla.

"Ya basta" gritó Mio, alejando a Ritsu.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya no quieres jugar a 'madre e hija'?" dijo Ritsu, divertida por la reacción de Mio "¿Qué quieres jugar ahora? ¿Que tal 'los recién casados'?

"Idiota" interrumpió Mio, tirándole una almohada. Finalmente perdió la paciencia. "Si no quieres estudiar, está bien, estudiaré yo sola."

Ritsu no hizo nada mientras Mio se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a leer su libro. Aparentemente, Mio pensó que era mejor ignorarla, porque a Ritsu no le gusta ser ignorada. Dándose cuenta que había perdido su oportunidad de molestar, Ritsu rápidamente comenzó a quedarse dormida después de un momento de aburrido silencio.

Inconscientemente abrazó la almohada, preparándose para tomar una siesta. Lo que no pudo hacer cuando de repente olió el perfume de Mio en la almohada…

"Huele... a rosas…"

Acercó más su nariz y respiró el perfume aún más, disfrutándolo, intoxicándose lentamente con él…

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. '…Mio…'

Abrió los ojos y lanzó una mirada al liso cabello de Mio… ese hermoso brillo, hizo que Ritsu se preguntara cómo tal hermoso cabello podía crecer tanto de manera natural, o más importante… ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso podía existir en este mundo…?

…su mundo.

"…Mio" dijo tranquilamente. Por primera vez no quiso molestarla con esas palabras, las que expresaban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"…eres muy hermosa"

Mio no pudo decir si Ritsu la estaba molestando o si decía la verdad. Y por eso fue que se volvió a sonrojar como después de escuchar eso.

"G…gracias…" dijo después de varios segundos de incomodidad.

Sin darse cuenta, Ritsu sonrió a sí misma. "Lo digo en serio."

"Lo sé. Gracias…" respondió Mio obviamente muy avergonzada para mirar cualquier otra cosa excepto su libro "Creo que también…"

Dudó, probablemente para prepararse a si misma y así decirlo sin tartamudear "… eres hermosa."

Ritsu rió un poco. "Mio es más hermosa que yo."

"No" dijo "Para mí, Ritsu es más hermosa que nadie."

"Eres tan…" dijo Ritsu, dándose cuenta que casi se desmaya al escuchar eso "…ack, tengo comezón."

"¡Idiota, tú eres la que empezó!" dijo Mio finalmente girando la cabeza. Se puso roja mientras decía "¿no crees que me da comezón también cuándo dices cosas así?"

"Te…tenía ganas…" dijo Ritsu, sus dedos temblaban un poco "Porque si no lo hiciera… creo que podría masturbarme…"

Silencio.

"…NO acabas de decir eso…" dijo Mio.

"Oh, sí. ¡Es tu culpa, Mio!" gritó Ritsu repentinamente

"¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa?" dijo asombrada.

"Sí, estos días todo lo que has hecho es estudiar, revisar los libros, regañarme, leer libros, estudiar, rehusar el tener citas conmigo, estudiar, hablar de los exámenes, y estudiar, estudiar ¡y estudiar!" exclamó "¡La verdad no sólo te pedí que me ayudaras a estudiar para pasar el examen sino también para pasar más tiempo contigo!"

"Ritsu…" Mio trató de explicar pero Ritsu siguió repicando con sus pensamientos.

"No, déjame terminar, no voy a odiarte ni nada, sólo que no quiero guardarte secretos. Como resultado, cada que estoy cerca de ti o que huelo tu perfume, y cada que pienso en ti casi no puedo detenerme en _hacerlo_. Sí, como ahora" dijo valientemente

"¡E-espera!" el pensamiento de Ritsu masturbándose en su cama justo frente a ella era suficiente para que una alarma se encendiera en su cabeza "¡No lo hagas!"

Ritsu mordió su labio. "No te molestaré. ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo tu…?"

"¡Dije que _no_!"

La aterrada Mio rápidamente saltó sobre la cama y apartó la mano de Ritsu antes que pudiera tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, terminando sobre Ritsu en una terrible posición que hizo que golpeara su rodilla en la pared y que gritara de dolor.

"Ow" dijo "Ritsu, ¿estás bien?"

Pero la castaña bajo ella no respondió. Se burló mientras rápidamente agarraba firmemente la muñeca de Mio y susurraba a su oído con una baja y seductiva voz… "Te atrapé…"

Mio se dio cuenta que la había engañado. Inmediatamente gritó, "¡Suéltame!"

Ritsu apretó su atadura, aunque Mio estaba sobre ella y Ritsu estaba recargada en su codo para evitar quedar completamente acostada en la cama. Sin embargo, a Ritsu no parecía importarle.

"Mio-chan… hagámoslo…"

Mio seguía peleando por liberarse. "¡No, no quiero tener sexo con una mentirosa!"

"No mentí…" susurró nuevamente, acercando más a Mio. La miró a los ojos y dijo, "Mírame. ¿Mis ojos parecen los de una mentirosa?"

"Agh…" Ritsu nunca quitó la vista de Mio, acelerando sus latidos mientras caía en esa trampa bellamente disfrazada.

"Vamos a empezar… ¿sí…?" dijo Ritsu, rodeando los hombros de Mio con uno de sus brazos. Miró los ojos de Mio con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido "…Mio… eres tan hermosa."

Mio sintió sus incontrolables latidos dentro de su pecho "…yo creo… que Mio es más hermosa de lo que yo soy…" continuó, tocando su mentón con su pulgar.

"Yo…" dijo Mio, con su aliento casi atrapado en su garganta "…creo que Ritsu… Ritsu es más…"

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la chica la jaló y atrapó sus labios en un beso… dándole la oportunidad de probar una de las cosas más maravillosas de su vida.

Ritsu era llevada completamente por la lujuria mientras trazaba la boca de Mio con pura pasión, lamiendo y frotando por todas partes mientras Mio gemía en placer. El hecho de que no había tenido la oportunidad de probar los labios de Ritsu por semanas reforzó el deseo de continuar. Por unos minutos que duraron por siempre, desearon detenerse, con sus brazos en la otra, mientras jadeaban por aire entre sus besos. Mio pudo sentir que la delicada lengua de su amante dentro de su boca estaba enloqueciéndola lentamente…

"…Ritsu…" jadeó Mio "P… por favor… detente…"

Ritsu la ignoró mientras comenzaba a darle gentiles besos en su cuello. Su mano se deslizó bajo la falda de Mio…

"Ah… d…detente…" dijo "¡Ritsu, detente!"

Con todas sus fuerzas alejó a Ritsu. La fuerza la hizo caer del otro lado de la cama, a centímetros de la pared.

Ritsu estaba estupefacta. Obviamente quería más. "¿Mio?"

"…suficiente" dijo Mio, sin mirarla "volvamos a estudiar"

"Pero…"

"Deja de estar jugando…" la interrumpió "Tienes que estudiar… o no podrás pasar los exámenes de admisión…"

Ritsu no se veía para nada complacida. "¿Ese examen es lo único que tienes en la cabeza?" dijo haciendo pucheros "Pareciera que ya no piensas en mí…"

'Oh, fantástico…' pensó Mio 'aquí vamos de nuevo.' Siempre se ponía así cada que Mio se enojaba porque gastaba mucho dinero por una extraordinaria cita y le decía que comprara algo más barato para ahorrar dinero. Mio sabía que lo hacía por ella, y siempre pensó que era muy dulce… sólo que sus ideas no siempre encajaban con su estado de ánimo o la situación…

Mio la miró. Ritsu ahora estaba enfurruñada en la esquina de la cama.

"Yo siempre pienso en ti…" dijo, apoyando su espalda en la pared "es que tú eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta…"

"¿Qué?" Ritsu se dio vuelta y la miró con (falsas) lágrimas.

"Pienso tanto en ti que duele" continuó "nunca me quiero separar de ti… quiero ir a la misma universidad que tú…"

Ritsu se puso nerviosa cuando notó que había lágrimas en los ojos de Mio. "Oye" dijo, preocupada, gateando hacia ella "espera, espera, no llores…"

"Quiero…" dijo mientras Ritsu secaba cuidadosamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas "…estar contigo por siempre…"

Ritsu sintió un golpe de culpabilidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mio. Estaba medio bromeando en ese momento, pero no quería hacerla llorar. Y aunque Mio generalmente actúa dura y madura, también tiene su lado infantil… lo que le recordaba a Ritsu que Mio seguía siendo la niña dulce y tímida.

"…oye, lo siento…" se disculpó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sus hombros se tocaban mientras se apoyaba en la pared, pero Mio no se movió.

"De verdad lo siento… ya te dije que no te dejaré, ¿verdad?" dijo, tomando la mano de Mio y dándole un firme apretón.

"Porque quiero vivir contigo por siempre…"

Destellos de su imaginario futuro pasaron uno tras otro en la mente de Mio mientras Ritsu seguía hablando gentilmente a su oído…

"Vamos a ir juntas a la misma universidad…"

Y Ritsu podría seguir pidiendo su ayuda…

"Y quizás alquilaremos un departamento juntas…"

Ritsu podría querer alquilar un lujoso departamento para complacerla, Mio no querría y comenzarían a pelear otra vez…

"Quiero despertar junto a ti todas las mañanas…"

Lo primero que Mio deseaba ver cada vez que despertara en las mañanas era el rostro de su amada…

"Y quiero comer los desayunos que hagas…"

No le importaría si tendrá que pasar horas en la cocina para aprender a cocinar la comida favorita de Ritsu…

"Quiero casarme contigo…"

Lloraría cuando viera a Yui, Mugi y Azusa en su boda…

"…y quizás," dijo "¿tener hijos...?"

Mio no pudo aguantar más…

"¿Mio?" Dijo Ritsu "¡M-Mio!"

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir repentinamente de los ojos de Mio, como un arroyo, haciendo que Ritsu entrara en pánico.

"¡Ha… ¡Haces que suene como si no pudiéramos estar juntas…!" lloró Mio.

"¿E-eh? ¿Lo hice sonar así…?" tartamudeó.

"R-Ritsu… idiota…- dijo.

Ritsu se preguntó si debería reír primero, o disculparse. Consideró la tercera opción.

"¿…Ritsu…?"

Ritsu no dijo nada mientras miraba fijamente esos brillantes ojos grises. Le dio una tierna caricia en su mejilla sin perder el contacto visual, y Mio entendió lo que significaba, como si pudieran leer sus mentes. El rostro de Ritsu se acercó y la necesidad de besarla fue absolutamente incontenible.

Por un segundo, Mio dudó, pero tan pronto como se perdía en los ojos de su amada, se dio cuenta de cuan profundos eran los sentimientos que tenía por esa chica…

Mio se inclinó y presionó sus labios en los suyos, medio apoyándose en la pared al lado de ellas, y en ese momento Mio sintió una libertad indescriptible dentro de su mente. El beso se sintió más liviano y mucho más placentero que antes y realmente no pudo entender por qué. Era como si quisiera a Ritsu y sólo a Ritsu, y nada más en el mundo importaba.

Mientras la mano de Ritsu se entrelazaba en su cabello, el beso se volvió más profundo. Profesaron su amor hacia la otra entre besos, sus mentes estaban llenas de alegría. Mio abrazó la cintura de Ritsu mientras silenciosamente le pedía que no la soltara…

Fue ahí cuando Ritsu sintió que no podía controlarse más. Después de haberse contenido por semanas, su desatado deseo sexual comenzó a arrasar en su cerebro fuertemente. Ritsu presionó su frente en la suya, lamiendo los labios de Mio impacientemente.

"¿R… Ritsu…?"

En pocos segundos Mio se encontraba siendo empujada contra la pared, con su novia chupándole sensualmente su cuello. Cuando la castaña deslizó repentinamente una mano debajo de su falda, el cuerpo de Mio se sacudió…

Ritsu pudo oír el nombre de Mio repetidas veces en su cerebro, hasta que lo sintió casi quemándole…

"Mio…" dijo Ritsu a su oído, respirando fuertemente "Quiero probarte…"

Mio tembló un poco. Lo que Ritsu había dicho no parecía ser una completa mentira, pudo haberle causado a Ritsu un mal momento por las semanas pasadas. Aunque tuviera un gran ego, Mio no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable. Quizás era momento de enfrentar a la música...

Mio agarró las sábanas mientras Ritsu la lamía lentamente sus clavículas, tocando sus pechos con una mano y sacando su falda con la otra. El placer que la lengua de Ritsu le dio prendió a Mio. Mientras Ritsu seguía susurrando su nombre con cada beso, cada lamida que le daba en su piel sensible… Mio comenzó a ser lentamente consumida por la desvergüenza, la diabólica pasión llamada deseo. Su pulso se aceleró… y de alguna forma, el mundo se volvió más lento.

Muy lento… Ritsu era muy lenta

Muy lenta para sus gustos…

Extendió su brazo y desabotonó la blusa de Ritsu con sus temblorosas manos. Mientras sacaba el listón de su cuello, su mano fue agarrada mientras escuchó un murmullo desde su pecho. "Mio-chan, ¿te estás poniendo traviesa?"

Mio la ignoró y acercó tanto a Ritsu que sus pechos se tocaban. Sin prestar atención al rostro sorprendido de Ritsu, capturó su boca una vez más. Mordió su labio inferior y la forzó a abrir la boca. Ritsu estaba demasiado sorprendida como para moverse mientras Mio metía su lengua, tocando cada rincón de su boca haciendo que Ritsu hiciera muecas de dolor cada vez que entraba.

Sus agresivas acciones silenciosas habían aturdido a Ritsu. Mio tuvo su oportunidad.

"Mmm… ¡Mio!" alcanzó a decir Ritsu antes que la chica tomara completo control de su boca y agarrara frenéticamente la mano de Ritsu que trató en vano de separarla. Rápidamente deslizó su mano libre bajo su falda, sacando la mojada ropa interior de Ritsu.

La sensación que recibieron sus dedos en la húmeda tela la volvió más salvaje.

Metió su dedo dentro de Ritsu, lo cual seguramente la hubiera hecho gritar de dolor y placer si la boca de Mio no estuviera en la suya, callándola. Sonriendo para si, Mio sintió la necesidad de insertar otro…

"¡Aaah!" el escape de un gemido de Ritsu le dio una extraordinaria sensación en su mente, haciéndola anhelar más. Le dio un burlón frotamiento a su clítoris y Ritsu hizo una mueca de emoción. Aceleró, frotando dentro y fuera mientras Mio disfrutaba los apagados gemidos de la boca de Ritsu. Como Mio esperaba, más fluido salió del lugar que estaba frotando, y repentinamente Mio fue tentada a saber cómo sabía…

Ritsu lucía algo aliviada cuando Mio finalmente dejó sus labios, pero molesta porque Mio repentinamente había dejado de frotar. Alcanzó respirar mientras jadeaba fuertemente, pero luego notó que Mio estaba bajando su cabeza.

"¿…Mio?" dijo, teniendo un inquietante presentimiento por las intenciones de la chica "¿Mio?"

Mio tuvo que usar sus manos para detener sus agitadas piernas antes de oler la esencia de Ritsu. Lentamente lamió sus muslos en completo silencio. Ritsu estaba temblando de e inseguridad. Sabía que Mio no se detendría ahí.

"Mi… Mio… no… de verdad, detente…"

Mio la miró con ligeros ojos de súplica. Y eso fue lo último que Ritsu vio antes de que su cabeza fuera llevada a un placer extremo.

Dejó salir un gemido extasiado cuando la lengua de Mio hizo contacto con su clítoris, antes que su lengua fuera introducida en Ritsu y haciéndola gemir aún más fuerte. Mio aplanó su lengua, dándole largos y hambrientos lamidos y gentiles golpecitos. Ritsu sujetó la cabeza de Mio y la empujó, pidiendo más. Levantó las caderas y respiró agitadamente, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando mientras lenta e infaliblemente estaba alcanzando el clímax.

Mio metió su clítoris en la boca y lo chupó suavemente. Lo soltó y comenzó a lamerlo, como si fuera un delicioso caramelo. Ritsu no pudo aguantar más. Se retorció, agarrando las sábanas mientras Mio oyó que su nombre se ahogaba una y otra vez.

"¡Mio… Mio… me…"

Mio estaba lista para eso.

Cerró sus ojos mientras escuchaba, y sentía, que su novia finalmente llegaba a su límite con extremadamente ruidoso gemido…

…que, desafortunadamente, despertó a sus padres que estaban tomando una siesta.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos después…<p>

"Dije, NADA DE SEXO hasta que los exámenes terminaran. ¿No entienden ni siquiera la simpleza del español?" La Sra. Akiyama regañó a las chicas en la sala.

"Así que por esto no querías hacerlo al principio…" le murmuró Ritsu a Mio, quién silenciosamente le ordenó que se callara con una mirada enojada.

"¡¿Entendiste, Ritsu?"

"¡Eh! ¿Por qué yo? ¡Fue Mio la que empezó!"

"¡Fuiste tú!" exclamó Mio

"Bueno, quizás yo empecé. Pero fue Mio quién 'me lo hizo'. ¡Yo no hice nada malo!"

"¡Quieres decir que 'NO HABÍAS' hecho nada!"

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás enojada porque no tuve la oportunidad de devolverte tu 'afecto' porque desperté a tu mamá?"

"Por supuesto, porque tus gemidos son muy fuer- d-digo, ¡no me refiero a eso!"

"¡¿PUEDEN CALLARSE LAS DOS?"

"Iré a hacer café" dijo el Sr. Akiyama, obviamente aburrido.

"¡De ahora en adelante ustedes estudiarán en la sala, y si las descubro haciéndolo AHÍ, no les daré un segundo aviso, grabaré todo y lo pondré en Internet!

"¡NO! ¡MAMÁ!"

"Es su _hija_…" Ritsu suspiró, sintiendo que debía recordarle.

"¡¿Quedó CLARO?"

"Sí…" contestaron al unísono.

* * *

><p>"De verdad lo siento, Ritsu…" dijo Mio mientras Ritsu se ponía sus zapatos.<p>

"Nah, no es la primera vez que quedó expuesta ante tu mamá…" dijo tranquilamente "Aunque ella no está en casa muy seguido…"

"…estás enojada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Mio tímidamente.

Ritsu la miró en un incómodo silencio.

"Tú eres la que debería estarlo…" dijo Ritsu rompiendo el silencio "Lo siento. Estudiaré duro de ahora en adelante, así podré ir a la misma universidad que tú…"

"Ritsu…" dijo Mio con ojos llorosos.

"¡Whoa, no llores! ¡La última vez que tu mamá te vio llorar frente a mí, me prohibió venir a tu casa por un mes!" dijo Ritsu, dándole palmaditas a la cabeza de Mio "Me esforzaré, iremos a la misma universidad, así que no llores."

"Está bien…" dijo Mio, secando sus lágrimas.

"Y después…" dijo Ritsu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "¡Me casaré contigo!"

El rostro de Mio se sonrojó mientras tartamudeaba "¡I-diota! ¡Sigue siendo muy pronto!"

"Entonces, es una promesa…" dijo Ritsu, abriendo la puerta mientras miraba hacia tras con una sonrisa "…no puedo esperar a que todo el mundo lo diga…"

Mio pudo escuchar a Ritsu susurrar para si cuando cerraba la puerta…

"…Mio Tainaka."

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**NdT:** Lo disfrutaron? Hahaha espero que sí...

Y bueno, antes de irme a comer chocolates les aclaro, este fic fue traducido por **lilazo** yo sólo me hice pato y dizque lo revisé... tardé mucho, lo sé xD pero realmente no tenía ganas de traducir~ y aún sigo sin ganas de traducir (debido a mis crisis existenciales relacionadas con mi insensibilidad e indiferencia) mais en fin... es día de San Valentín y no podía dejarlas sin un "regalo" after all, luego de casi 5 o 6 años de vestirme de negro en este día, finalmente HOY andaré de un color "normal" :'3 el San Valentín de luto TERMINÓ! Pero los días 13, 14 y 15 seguirán teniendo un extraño significado en mi vida...

Eso es todo por ahora... nos veremos cuando las ganas vengan a mí (o cuando alguien me motive, que en mi caso está difícil)

Cito a mi Prometido "Upz" olvidé poner el nombre de la autora original **Gasian Gaond** fue la mente perver que ideó esto... gracias my Kitty por recordármelo!

Ah! Gracias 2012 estás portándote MUUUUUUUY bien y me estás recompensando por toda la basura que me diste el año pasado! Good!


End file.
